Just a Dream
by YuugisGirl
Summary: Sometimes dreams are too real for confort. Revolutionshipping. One-shot. Contest fic.


A/N: This is my Revolutionshipping entry for the second Compy's writing contest! I hope you like it! Contains Revolutionshipping and a minor mention of Puppyshipping.

Disclaimer: Never have, never will.

Just a Dream

All around Yami, the theater goers chatted to each other over what he considered to be completely frivolous matters. The size of the overly crowed and cramped space was almost suffocating. Yami gagged as a woman in deathly need of a shower pushed past him. He rankled his nose and pulled the collar of his shirt to cover the lower half of his face. Beside Yami his little brother, Yugi, sat, apparently reading something about the program to him from the pamphlets they'd been given at the door, and completely oblivious to the goings on around him. Yami's crimson eyes continued to dart around the packed theater, taking in the battered seating and glaring at the pompous passers by who shot his leather attire and wild spiky locks disdainful looks. He glanced down quickly at the watch strapped around his wrist and groaned. They'd been sitting here for almost half an hour! How long did it take to get a stupid ballet started!

"Yami were you even listening to me?" an irritated voice snapped from beside him.

Said teen turned his gaze to meet the rather agitated mask his brother now wore. "Yes!" he said quickly "Of course I was!"

"Then what did I just say?" Yugi asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Umm… well…it was something about this ballet…" he glanced hopefully down at his brother who just rolled his wide amethyst eyes. "Honestly Yami…sometimes I wonder how you managed to get through anything with an attention span like yours."

Yami threw an arm around the smaller's shoulders and ruffled his spiky head "It's cause I got a brother like you to keep me on track."

Yugi rolled his eyes once more, trying and failing miserably to hide the small grin on his face.

"So, when does this thing start anyway?" Yami yawned, kicking his feet up onto the unoccupied seat in front of him.

"Soon." Yugi replied, eyes once more glued upon the pamphlet.

Yami sighed but didn't press him. If it had been his choice then they would have been at home eating popcorn and playing a friendly game of Duel Monsters instead of sitting in some icy freezer of a theater waiting to see Yugi's friend perform. What had his brother said the girl's name was? Amy or Annie or…

"Anzu's going to be in the first scene!" Yugi chirped from beside him, pointing to a paragraph in the pamphlet.

'Anzu…that's right…her name was Anzu…' Yami nodded, both to his brother and to the recognition of the forgotten name.

Just then the lights of the theater dimmed and the senseless babble instantly died away. The dark velvet curtains of the screen pulled apart to reveal what appeared to be a forest at winter time. The leafless trees were coated in frosting like snow and from above a light shower of shimmering flakes began to fall. And in the center of the wintry display a girl stood, brown head bowed as the snowflakes sprinkled her hair and layered upon her glimmering silver dress.

A flute struck up a slow peaceful melody as the girl slowly swept her arms above her head, legs gliding fluently in perfect rhythm to the music. She spun suddenly, bringing her face up so that the whiteness from above fluttered down upon her eyelashes. Then she glided back to face the audience, the music stopping abruptly as she lifted her glittering eyelids.

Yami felt his world stop.

The girl's eyes were like two perfectly carved gems that caught the light at just the right angle so that it magnified their sapphire incandescence. Her ebony eyelashes kissed one another, before the music struck up a much faster cord and several dancers glided onto the stage, surrounding the girl in a wild and playful dance. But Yami didn't see them. His gaze remained transfixed on the beautiful girl's fluent movements as she twirled around the stage, blue eyes flashing in the dim light that permeated the scene.

"Isn't Anzu amazing." Yugi whispered from beside him, amethyst eyes alight as he watched his friend.

"Anzu…" Yami muttered, savoring the name as it slid off his tongue. "Yes…yes she is…"

* * *

"Come on Yami!" Yugi said cheerfully pulling on his dazed brother's sleeve as they made there way through the thronging crowd. "Anzu said we should meet her backstage after the performance! I want to introduce you guys!" a small smirk twisted his lips, unseen by his companion.

Yugi flashed the pass Anzu had given him to the two burly men who stood outside the backstage door. They nodded and allowed them to pass.

The hallway beyond was definitely not like the peaceful wintry scene onstage. A background set for a meadow seemed to have fallen over and a troop of stage hands were frantically squabbling to hoist it up once more, reminding Yami forcefully of ants as they scuttled around in their black uniforms. Dancers in all variety of costumes pushed past one another to reach their destinations, calling out rather rudely whenever they thought people were moving too slowly.

"Did we come to a ballet or a zoo?" Yami lent over and whispered in his brother's ear.

Yugi giggled. "This way." He said, taking his brother's hand and leading him down a crowded hallway lined with costume racks and stage props.

They stopped at a rather shabby looking door adorned with a pealing piece of paper reading "Anzu Mazaki". Yugi lifted a hand and rapped twice upon the dull wood surface. There was a scuffling from inside the room before the door swung open to reveal a tall brunette still garbed in the shimmering silver grown she'd worn onstage.

"Hey Yugi!" she said brightly once her gaze had found the short teen. "Hey…" her voice faltered as her bright blue eyes met the deep crimson of Yami's own.

Yugi giggled mischievously before saying "Anzu, Yami. Yami, Anzu."

"N-nice t-to meet y-you…" Anzu stuttered, going red in the face as she held out a hand to the taller teen.

"Yeah..." Yami gasped quietly, throat suddenly dry as sand. He clasped her hand, the smoothness of her skin sending tingles down his spine as beads of sweat formed along his brow.

Yugi glanced up at both their dazzled face before grinning once more and saying "I've got to go to the bathroom. Why don't you two get to know each other?" He was already half way down the hall before Yami's hand shot out for him, a triumphant little grin plastered upon his face.

"I'm going to _kill _him." Yami muttered under his breath before turning back to the still blushing girl before him, noting just how cute she looked with the tips of her fingers resting delicately atop her rosy lips.

"Ummm…" she muttered, the tip of her toe digging into the ground bellow her. "Why don't you come in?" she gestured at the room behind her.

He nodded his wild head and filed in after Anzu's retreating form.

* * *

A few minutes later found the two teens rolling around on the shabby carpet of Anzu'sdressing room in hysterics. "It's true!" Yami laughed, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes and clutching at his stomach. "I saw them going at it behind the dumpsters at prom! And I've got the pictures to prove it!"

"Wow!" Anzu giggled. "Kiaba and Jonouchi! I never would have thought! Man they must have been pretty drunk!" she fell over in fits of laughter once more.

Yami watched her chuckle and smiled slightly at the way her entire face lit up when she laughed. They had discovered that they had both gone to the same high school and had shared many humorous and stories and gossip about their former classmates and teachers. "Man where has Yugi gotten off to!" Yami said after a moment, glancing towards the doorway as though his little brother would magically materialize.

"I think he was trying to set us up." Anzu giggled.

"And did it work?" Yami asked slyly, sliding nonchalantly over towards her.

She smiled playfully at him, flicking the tip of his nose "I think it did."

He smirked, and leaned forward as Anzu's eyelids fluttered shut…

"Anzu!" an agitated voice called as the door to the dressing room was flung open. The two instantly jumped apart and Yami's crimson eyes flew to the doorway. A man stood in the juncture between the hallway and dressing room, lilac eyes narrowed as he flicked a piece of spiky platinum blonde hair from his tanned face.

"Yes …" Anzu muttered, voice trembling slightly as she quickly stood.

"You're _needed_" the one dubbed Marik growled.

They way he said needed made Yami raise an eyebrow. It was almost as though the words had a double meaning.

"I'm coming!" Anzu said quickly, dusting off her silver dress and holding out an elegant hand to help Yami up with. Marik eyed the two suspiciously, noticing a little flash of something within their eyes as their hands clasped.

"I'll see you later." Anzu whispered, just loudly enough for Yami to hear. Her hand slid out of his own and she turned and followed Marik out of the door.

Yami looked down at the little piece of paper she had slipped into his fist when she'd helped him up.

On the back of what looked like an old receipt was a scribbled message reading "Call me" and a cell phone number jotted beneath it. He smiled to himself just as he heard Yugi's voice call from the doorway "Where's Anzu?"

* * *

Yami strolled down the street whistling softly to himself and smiling as though he had just won the lottery. He'd just taken Anzu to his favorite restaurant Burger World, and he'd never had more fun before in his life. They'd laughed so hard that the manager had threatened to kick them out unless they shut up. Yami's eyes lightened as he remembered the joke Anzu had told him that had made him laugh so hard that soda had spewed from his nostrils. While burning carbonated beverages inside your nasal cavities wasn't the most pleasant sensation, it had served as an inside joke through out the rest of their date. Yami smiled once more. "One of these days." He vowed softly to himself. "I'm going to give Yugi a thousand dollars."

His inner musings were interrupted, however, by a familiar voice up ahead. Yami's raised his crimson gaze to see a tall brunette dressed in an all too revealing top, mini shirt and knee high leather boots calling out to someone standing at a street corner.

"Anzu!" Yami called out hopefully, waving his arms in an overly dramatic fashion. But the girl couldn't hear him over the bustle of the crowded city streets.

She continued forward to chat animatedly with an attractive blonde dressed in a similar fashion. Their voices died away, however, when a car pulled up to the corner on which they stood. The tinted window of the passenger side slide down and a hand could be seen, fore finger beckoning towards Anzu. Yami watched in horror as she strode over to the vehicle, exchanged a few words with the unseen passenger then opened the back door and slid inside.

"Anzu!" he cried out again but the car had already sped away down the street. 'Anzu couldn't be doing…but all the evidence pointed towards…no…she wasn't that kind of girl but…' the inner battle waged within Yami's brain as he leaned against the wall of a near by building, determined to wait for Anzu's return.

It was an hour before the car pulled back up to the curb. Anzu slid out to the back seat and Yami felt his heart sink as the tell tale flash of green passed between their fingers as the driver handed Anzu what looked like a giant wad of cash.

"No!" Yami cried. The blonde girl disappeared into another car that pulled up at the curb and Yami took off, pushing through the crowd and grabbing the scantily dressed Anzu by the shoulders.

"What the…?!' the startled girl cried, whirling around to face him. "Oh Yami…it's you…" the blue eyes reflected relief that quickly morphed into worry as she beheld the boy's furious gaze. "What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong! How could you do that?! You're too good of a person to…to…" his voice faltered as hot tears burned in the corners of his eyes. "Why Anzu?"

"I don't know what you're…"

"You damn well know what I'm talking about!" he cut her off, gripping her forearms with even tighter force. "How could sell your body like that?! It's low and despicable and you're so much better than that!'

Anzu hand flew to cover her gaping mouth. "You saw…" she gestured towards the street. "Oh Yami it's not what…" tears now glittered like diamonds in her sapphire eyes. "It's not my choice I…" taking his hand she led him over to a narrow and deserted looking alley. Once under the cover of darkness she spun him around to face her.

With a deep sigh she whispered 'Do you remember Marik? The guy you met at my ballet?"

Yami nodded, not seeing how this related at all to the felonies Anzu had just committed.

"Well…lets just say my parents weren't the richest people…and when they had me… well…food became a luxury." She bit her bottom lip uneasily. "Marik is a big time gang leader…though his offenses have gone unpunished by the police…when my parents came to him for a loan…he offered them one but made them swear to repay the debt. My father, being the compulsive gambler that he was, lost all of the money in a matter of weeks. Marik took my parents lives as payments for the debts, but he still says it's not enough…" tears rained from her eyes like waterfalls. "He uses me now…he says that prostituting myself is a way of payment back to him. He'll take any money I earn but its always never enough…" it was too much now, she slid down onto her knees, clutching fiercely at the legs of Yami's jeans.

All anger had already melted away as the crimson eyed youth sank down beside her, throwing an arm around her shaking shoulders. "Go to the police." He muttered.

"No…I can't…Marik has half the force under his pay roll and he threatened to kill anyone I was close to if word leaked out…" she clung to him tightly, her tears staining the front of his shirt. "Please promise you won't tell anyone…" she whispered, her voice raspy from crying.

Fighting back the warning siren that was blazing within his conscience, Yami nodded and pulled Anzu closer, tilting her chin so that sapphire and ruby met. "I promise."

She smiled slightly and bridged the gap between their faces, their lips meeting a soft and passionate kiss, neither realizing that a pair of bright lilac eyes watched them softly from a distance.

* * *

Yami growled, tapping his foot impatiently upon the concrete sidewalk beneath him. Anzu had said that she'd be here half an hour ago…and yet no sigh of the familiar brown head immerged. His girlfriend, Yami felt completely sure in the title, and he had been concealing their relationship from Marik and his cronies for a while now. It was Anzu's idea. In case word somehow got out, at least Yami would be safe from the psycho Egyptian's wrath.

It pained him to see his love gussied up in her "hooker wear" as she sometimes playfully referred to it and going out to meet sleazing perverts who would pay for her "services." He shuttered at the thought. His knuckles would go white as his fists curled into fists and he had to bite the inside of his cheek, an act that many times resulted in blood, so as to not lash out and a attack the slime ball that was dragging his girl away. But no…he had to keep his cool…for moments like these when he and Anzu would sit under the stars and spend hours just holding each other…well this would be one of those moments if the girl would just show up!

He kicked moodily at a tree truck and whipped his cell phone out of his pocket, checking to see if Anzu had sent him a message. Nothing. Sighing, he slumped down against the rough bark of the tree and buried his face in his knees. Then his phone vibrated. Jumping up, Yami's fingers fumbled clumsily with the flip phone as he struggled to answer the on coming call. Finally he managed to pry the clasp open and panted into the receiver "Anzu, where the heck are you I…" but he abruptly stopped at the sound of boisterous and insane laugher filter to him from the phone. "Who is this!" He cried.

The raucous laughter died down to a maniacal chuckle as a voice rasped "If you wish to see your little Anzu again then you will come meet at the theater where you first laid eyes upon her. I will be waiting…Yami…" the line went dead.

* * *

Yami flung the doors open, panting heavily and chuckling at a stinging stitch that had built from his hellish run. His eyes roamed around the theater, which looked even eerier in the darkness, the dim light casting strange and often gruesome looking shadows. He took a shaking step forward, mustering up what strength he could and bellowing "I know you're here! I've arrived so release Anzu at once!" his voice echoed creepily in the still auditorium. And suddenly the entire building was filled with blinding light.

Yam squinted his crimson eyes against the glare as a single round of individual applause sounded in the air around him. "Bravo Yami…you actually showed up…you got guts kid…too bad I'll have to kill you." A voice called as a lone figure descended the steps at the head of the stage.

"Marik…" Yami spat the name out like a curse.

"Now now little boy…watch your manners" the blonde cackled, a pistol gleaming in his fist as he directed its barrel towards the space between Yami's eyes.

"Where's Anzu?!" Yami growled, trying his best to sound intimidating, though starring down the center of a gun wasn't really helping matters.

"Right here!" Marik called joyfully, gesturing up at the stage. "Do you think I'd let the little pigeon miss the show?" as he cackled a spot light appeared on the stage, its beam pointing directly at chair were two burly men stood, holding a struggling Anzu down.

"Anzu!" Yami called out, lunging forward only to stop when he heard Marik's gun cock.

"Now…" the Egyptian muttered, striding over to the now trembling Yami's side. "I like my things…my clothes, my house…my_ servants_… his eyes darted upwards to the now tear streaked face of Anzu. "…and I do _not _appreciate it when people try to steal my things…" Anzu let out a sharp gasp as Marik suddenly pressed the gun to Yami's forehead. "…and I tend to punish the filthy fingered thieves who dare touch my possessions …"

Yami's heart beat out a frantic rhythm in his chest as he tried with all his might not to give in. Sweat trickled from his brow and his eyes darted up to meet Anzu's wide, terrified gaze.

"No!" her eyes screamed as she shook her vigorously from side to side, tears cascading from her eyes.

"Say good bye little duckling!" Marik cackled. The shot rung out through the still air.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!' Yami cried, bolting upright as his heart hammered madly. The sheets around him were knotted and drenched with sweat. He ran a shaking hand through his matted spiky locks as the visions from before flashed before his eyes. It had all seemed so real and yet...

"Yami is everything okay?" a groggy voice asked from beside him. The teen turned to meet the tired girl's sapphire gaze. "No." he muttered, sinking back into the pillows and wrapping his arms tightly around Anzu's waist. "…just a dream."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Till next time!

-YG


End file.
